pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph M. Bachelor
Joseph Morris Bachelor (May 17, 1887 - December 5, 1947) was an American poet, (who published as''' Joseph Morris'), editor, and academic. LIfe Bachelor was born near Sharonville, Ohio. He was educated at Miami University (A.B., 1911) and Harvard University (A.M., 1912). As an undergraduate at Miami University, he joined a local organization which later became the national fraternity, Phi Kappa Tau. He is considered the author of the fraternity's Ritual and wrote the lyrics to its 1st song, with Joseph W. Clokey writing the music. After teaching English at Cornell College in Iowa (1913-1917), he worked as an editor for the Century Company in New York City where he was definitions editor of ''The New Century Dictionary in two volumes. He returned in 1927 to teach at his alma mater, Miami University where he remained until his death in 1947. He was a popular and rigorous professor teaching Shakespeare and a course he developed called "Words." He collaborated with other professors on at least ten English textbooks and edited a series of poetry collections (under his pen name Joseph Morris) in collaboration with St. Clair Adams, which included poems by Bachelor and Adams. Bachelor died in Hamilton, Ohio. Recognition Upon his death, Bachelor bequeathed over 400 acres (1.6 km2) of woodland and streams, including Harker's Run, to Miami University. The land is today known as the Bachelor Wildlife and Game Reserve.Bachelor Wildlife and Game Reserve at units.muohio.edu An academic building on the Miami University campus was named Bachelor Hall in 1979 as a memorial.Andrea Sikorski, The Bachelor of Bachelor Hall, Miami University. Web, Apr. 23, 2014. Publications Non-fiction *''The Century Vocabulary Builder'' (with Garland Greever). New York: Century, 1922. *''The Century Vocabulary Workbook'' (with Garland Greever). New York: Century, 1926. *''The Practice of English Fundamentals'' (with Harold Leroy Haley). New York: Appleton-Century, 1945. *''The Practice of Exposition'' (with Harold Leroy Haley). New York: Appleton-Century, 1947. Edited ;as Joseph Morris *''It Can Be Done: Poems of inspiration'' (edited with St. Clair Adams). New York: A.L. Burt, 1921. *''Facing Forward: Poems of courage'' (edited with St. Clair Adams). New York: G. Sully, 1925; Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1925. *''Silver Linings: Poems of hope and cheer'' (edited with St. Clair Adams). New York: G. Sully, 1927. *''The Light of the World: Poems of faith and consolation'' (edited with St. Clair Adams). New York: G. Sully, 1928; New York & Chicago: A.L. Burt, 1928. ;as Joseph M. Bachelor *''Challenging Essays in Modern Thought'' (edited with Ralph M. Henry). New York: Century, 1928. *''Challenging Essays in Modern Thought: Second series'' (edited with Ralph M. Henry). New York: Appleton-Century, 1933. *''Current Thinking and Writing'' (edited with Ralph M. Henry). New York: Appleton-Century, 1946. *''Current Thinking and Writing: Second series'' (edited with Ralph M. Henry). New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts, 1951. **''Current Thinking and Writing: Third series'' (edited with Ralph M. Henry). New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts, 1956. *''Current Thinking and Writing: Fourth series'' (edited with Ralph M. Henry & Rachel Salisbury). New York: Appleton-Century, 1960. *''Current Thinking and Writing: Fifth series'' (edited with Ralph M. Henry & Rachel Salisbury). New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts, 1964. **''Current Thinking and Writing: Sixth series'' (edited with Ralph M. Henry). New York: Appleton-Century, 1969. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joseph Morris Bachelor, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 23, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Books * * * ;About *"The Bachelor of Bachelor Hall" at Miami University Category:1889 births Category:1947 deaths Category:American poets Category:Miami University alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Miami University faculty Category:Cornell College faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics